07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Xingfa Hausen
Xingfa Hausen is the twelfth Head of the Hausen House, a God House located in District 6, where he has been the Head for around ten years. He is Xing-lu Hausen's father and Lady Hausen's widower, as well as the adoptive father of Seilan and the Hausen House Servants. Following the Raggs War, his son's head was demanded in repayment for his (Xingfa's) support of Raggs during the war, but Xingfa planned to have Razette killed in his son's place. This plan failed, Castor was killed trying to save her, and his son's death prompted his wife to became a Wars. Unwilling to lose his wife after the death of his son, Xingfa had Lady Hausen trapped in the house and he fed her on those who came to the house seeking to go to Seele. Once the Wars had been destroyed by Teito Klein, he thanks him for freeing the lady, and tells him to return "home" soon. Etymology 'Xing fa' can have more than one meaning in Chinese. One possible meaning is 'acceptable/okay/all right method'. 'Haus' is German for 'house'. Appearance Physical appearance Xingfa's appearance has changed little over the space of ten years. He looks old and frail, moving with the aid of a walking stick, and has an oval-shaped face with a pointy nose, a small mouth with marionette lines, and small eyes. His hair is light-coloured, and reaches his mid-back, tied in a ponytail, with a full fringe, and longer bangs at each side of his face. As he is a noble it can be guessed he has fair skin. He bears a resemblance to his son Castor, mainly the nose and hair colour.Kapitel 31: as Castor's mother, Lady Hausen, has black hair, Castor must have gotten the rusty colour of his hair from his father. Xingfa appears to be considerably older than his wife. Clothing He wears a thick, ankle-length overcoat, with a large neck-guard, and embroidery on the chest. Over this he wears a crochet cape, and a scarf. Personality Xingfa first appeared to be kind and polite, but was later revealed to be a suspicious and calculating person, ordering his subordinates to kill Teito. When his son was alive, he was shown to be a rather cold person. However, he does have a caring side, as shown when he broke down and told Xinglu that he could not let him die. Relationships Family Xing-lu Hausen Xingfa did not appear close with his son at first. Though presenting the image of a loving father to the public,In Kapitel 31, Seilan says: "They only ever spoke like parent and child in order to maintain the appearance of the family". Xingfa made an effort to coach Castor to ignore abuse from members of the family that thought him too young to succeed as head of the house, and he did this by behaving in a cold and professional manner towards him: criticising him for showing indecisiveness and warning him of the family members that watched him and waited for weakness. As a result, Xing-lu often felt neglected. In the aftermath of the Raggs War, Xingfa showed he truly did care for his son, despite his initial apathy, as he broke down before his son, telling Xing-lu he could not let him die. Xingfa remained desperate, willing to kill Razette to spare his son's life. Lady Hausen Xingfa's relationship with his wife has not been shown in much detail, but Xingfa appeared to love his wife very much. Xing-lu said that 'Mother belongs to Father'. After his wife's grief induced bargain with a Kor and evolution into a Wars, Xingfa was unwilling to have a Bishop destroy her. He kept her trapped in the house, hid her existence from the public, and resorted to feeding her those who came searching for Seele. He expressed regret on how he couldn't save her. Other residents of the House Seilan: Xingfa adopted Seilan many years before the series start, and treated him kindly and as if he were a member of his family. Seilan is loyal to Xingfa. Hausen House Servants: 'Xingfa adopted the three nameless servants sometime before the series start. It appears he likes them and treats them with kindness, as they are very loyal to him. 'Razette: Xingfa apparently did not care for Razette, and was willing to kill her to spare his son's life. Others Teito Klein: Xingfa was suspicious of Teito at first, seeing him as a threat to the Hausen House's reputation. His lack of care towards Teito resulted in him trying to kill Teito. However, Xingfa admits to Teito that his hatred was due to desperation from losing his wife,In Kapitel 32, when Teito asks Xing-fa if it was him who tried to kill him, Xingfa replies: "I lost my son... and I couldn't even do anything not to lose my wife..." and their relationship improved after Teito set Lady Hausen's soul free. History Childhood Xingfa's past is mostly unknown. He was born into the main branch of the noble, affluent God House of Hausen, a family that can trace its bloodline back to the Ghost Fest. Adulthood Xingfa became the thirteenth head of the household, a title he inherited from one of his parents (probably his own father). He married a noblewoman, whose name is unknown, and would later have a child by her, naming this child Xing-lu Hausen. At one point, Xingfa took in multiple orphans, one of these being Seilan. Pre-Raggs War With a young son to inherit the family title, Xingfa made an effort to shield Castor from any criticism by family members who believed Castor too young to command them. Though presenting the image of a loving father to the public,In Kapitel 31, Seilan says: "They only ever spoke like parent and child in order to maintain the appearance of the family". he did this by behaving in a cold and professional manner towards him: criticising his son for showing indecisiveness and warning him of the family members that watched him and waited for weakness. As a result, Xing-lu often felt neglected. Raggs War During the Raggs War, each of the Seven Houses of God chose sides, and battles were fought between houses who chose Barsburg, and houses who chose Raggs. The Hausen House sided with Raggs. Castor's death and reincarnation Following Raggs' defeat, to appease the God Houses that fought with Barsburg and to prevent them from destroying entire bloodlines, the Houses that sided with Raggs said that they would kill the Head of their house. Xing-lu, being the heir to the Hausen Family was no exception. Xingfa, was outraged at the idea. He organised a plan to save his son; proposing that the Noel Mermaid Xing-lu had saved long ago, Razette, change her face to look like Xing-lu's- and they decapitate her, and give her head instead. When Castor adamantly refused, Xingfa broke down and held onto his son tightly, begging him not to give himself up. Razette soon appeared, willing to die for Castor, and shapeshifted to look like Castor. Xingfa drew his sword and lunged at her to kill her, but Castor threw himself in the way and the blow impaled him through the chest. Castor was mortally injured. As he took his final breath, Castor looked up to see the God of the Hausen House, Fest, standing before him. Aftermath Xing-lu would later die from his injuries, his head was presented to the Barsburg families, and Xingfa became head of the House once again, a position he has held ever since. The death of Lady Hausen After Xing-lu's death, Lady Hausen was stricken with grief and became depressed. She locked herself in her son's room and would not leave. A Kor found her, and she bargained with it in return for her son. After having all three wishes granted, she became a Wars, and her tainted soul inhabited one of her son's dolls of her. Xingfa Hausen was unable to have her destroyed, as he did not want to lose a son and a wife, so he had the Wars trapped in Xing-lu's room. He fed her on those who came to the God House to find the Cursed Tickets. The story told to the authorities and the outside world was that the Lady Hausen 'disappeared' after a bout of grief-induced madness. Appearances Manga Synopsis Hausen House Xingfa is first introduced when Teito Klein arrives at the Hausen House looking to receive the cursed ticket, where he welcomes Teito warmly and gives him a change of clothes- the clothes of his son, Xing-lu Hausen. The following morning, Xingfa invites Teito to dine with him. As Teito eats Xingfa tells Teito he knows he has been trained to kill as he can smell blood on him. Teito simply replies that Xingfa smells of blood too, and then presents the evidence of the attack (as Teito was attacked the night before) to him. Xingfa looks on as Teito tells him the attacker will help him find the Cursed Ticket. A poisoned meal Following the meal, Xingfa overhears his servants taking about how they poisoned his (Teito's) food. However, Teito noticed and did not eat it all. Xingfa admonishes his servants for engaging in such risky behaviour; as Teito's death will alarm the Bishop that came with him. The servants quickly apologise, and Xingfa tells them they must stop Teito getting to Seele. The trap in Xing-lu's room Xingfa orchestrates a trap to directly feed Teito to the Wars. His servants lead Teito to Xing-lu's room where the Wars is and then release it into the room. After the battle, which eventually results in Teito purifying Lady Hausen's soul and sending her to heaven, Xingfa appears, where he explains his actions to Teito. The room is suddenly filled with a bright light, and the Ghost Fest appears before Teito Klein, asking him if he will accept the Cursed Ticket. The cursed ticket Once Fest leaves and the light recedes, Xingfa approaches Teito, seeing he has received the ticket. He asks Teito who his family is, and Teito replies that his father was Weldeschtein Krom Raggs. Xinga is shocked, as it is general knowledge that the King of Raggs did not have a child, but remembers that a child of a concubine was kept a secret, and ultimately believes Teito. He thanks Teito for his help in freeing his wife, and tells Seilan to lead Teito out. He gives Teito a final warning that the path he takes, "is filled with venomous snakes". At the end of the series, Castor regains his humanity and is discovered by Seilan while on a visit to Lady Hausen's grave, meaning that Xingfa and his son may have reunited. References Site Navigation Category:Minor characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Neutral Category:Alive